postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Goggins
Mrs. Goggins is the postmistress at Greendale Post Office, she was born in Scotland and later moved to Greendale. Bio Mrs. Goggins was born in Scotland and later came to Greendale, where she became the postmistress at the local Post Office. She always sorts the letters and parcels that come into the Post Office for the Postman Pat Clifton before he takes them out on his rounds. When Pat started to get overloaded with more and more parcels, Mrs. Goggins ordered a postal trolley for him. Later Mrs. Goggins took in a lost dog and called her Bonnie. She once took over control of the sorting office in Pencaster, whilst Ben was going to play the Blue Flash at Greendale School. Persona Mrs. Goggins is firm, committed and serious about her work, but she is happy to see everyone else enjoying themselves. Job Mrs. Goggins is the postmistress at Greendale Post Office. Inspiration Mrs. Goggins was probably inspired by the shop keeper of Kendal's former Post Office, who became a close friend of John Cunliffe and told him all about the daily work that country postmen do. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day, The Sheep in the Clover Field, Postman Pat's Tractor Express, Postman Pat's Thirsty Day, Postman Pat's Foggy Day, Postman Pat's Difficult Day, Postman Pat Goes Sledging and Postman Pat takes a Message *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour, Postman Pat in a Muddle, Postman Pat Misses the Show, Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels, Postman Pat and the Big Surprise, Postman Pat and the Robot and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Hungry Goat, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race (cameo), Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappeaing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Red Balloon, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Runaway Train, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat the Secret Suphero, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day, Postman Pat's Missing Things and Postman Pat and the Flying Post *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Go-Kart Race, Postman Pat's Pet Rescue, Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Hedgehog Hideaway, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows, Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission, Postman Pat's Ice'Capade and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, Charlie's Telescope (cameo), Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin, A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery (does not speak), Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Scarecrow, Postman Pat and the Seaside Special, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Cornish Caper, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the Bouncing Bulb, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Loch Ness Monster, Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws, Postman Pat and the Sorting Machine, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue and Postman Pat and the Very Important Person Specials: *Postman Pat takes the Bus *Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Mrs. Goggins also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Ken Barrie (Season 1) *Carole Boyd (Postman Pat takes the Bus onwards) *Jane Carr (Movie) Trivia *As Mrs. Goggins has poor eye sight like Pat, she has always worn glasses. *Mrs. Goggins' first name is unknown. *There has never been any information about Mrs. Goggins' husband, commonly known as Mr. Goggins. Gallery PostmanPat'sFindingDay03.jpg PostmanPat'sFindingDay02.jpg|Mrs. Goggins in the very first episode Goggins TV.jpg|Mrs. Goggins in "Postman Pat's Birthday" Mrs.GogginsSeason3.jpg|Mrs. Goggins in "Postman Pat and the Job Swap" Mrs.GogginsSeason7.jpg|Mrs. Goggins in "Postman Pat and the Seaside Special" PostmanPattheMovie15.jpg|Mrs. Goggins auditions for "You're the One" PostmanPattheMovie82.jpg Mrs.GogginsonChildreninNeed.jpg|Mrs. Goggins on "Children in Need" in 2009 Postman pat cast.jpg|Mrs. Goggins and the cast of the Specsavers Advert Goggins art.jpg pp005g.jpg Goggins Action Figure.jpg Goggins puppet.jpg|Mrs. Goggins puppet PAT2008-2.jpg Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grown-Ups Category:Females